In various applications, cables or pipes are routed from one location to another. For example, in a gas turbine engine, cables and/or pipes/tubes carrying fluid may extend across a fan bypass region between a split fan duct and an internal core cowl or heat shield. Such regions may be subject to high velocity air, and exposing cables, pipes, or mounting harnesses/hardware to these high velocity air regions may adversely affect the durability and/or operability of said cables, pipes, or mounting harnesses/hardware. While extending conduits through structural vanes may protect the conduit from high velocity airflow and environmental conditions, conduits in vanes may be susceptible to natural vibration modes and resonance under operating conditions of the gas turbine engine, which can result in higher mechanical stresses, diminished part life, and/or premature failure.